


Among the Trees

by kiyala



Series: the frozen path [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Thor kisses Loptr again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piecrumbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecrumbs/gifts).



> Written for the wildcard square of my cottoncandy bingo card, for the prompt "reunited" 
> 
>  
> 
> Consider this set after the events of the epilogue of [Paved with Ice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506328), but not a direct sequel. Loki is still going by Loptr and as this is from his perspective, he is called as such. Thor, however, continues to call him Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> For [pie](http://piecrmbs.tumblr.com/), without whom this 'verse wouldn't exist at all.

The first time Thor kisses Loptr again comes as a surprise. Loptr is halfway through teasing Thor—he hadn't paid close enough attention to Agard's deals with the dwarves of Nidavellir; a dangerous oversight that could have cost the Einherjar their precious armour—when Thor kisses him.

It's sudden, unexpected, and Loptr lets out a quiet sound of surprise. Thor's lips are warm—warmer than they've ever felt before—and the scratch of Thor's beard is so familiar that it makes Loptr's heart ache.

He lifts his hands to Thor's face, holding it as he kisses back. Thor makes a small, broken sound into Loptr's mouth, hands settling on his sides and holding him even closer. They kiss again, and Thor is reluctant to pull away, pressing one more parting kiss to Loptr's lips when he does.

"I have missed you," Thor whispers, as if it's a confession, as if it's any kind of surprise to them. "I missed you, with all your wisdom and your mockery."

Loptr smiles at that, "And here, I was so certain that you loathed my mockery, and the way I was always much more clever than you."

"Perhaps I did, once," Thor admits, "but being apart from you for so long…"

"I know," Loptr tells him quietly. "Just as I've missed you being so _loud_ and so self-assured."

"I am glad you have come back to me," Thor murmurs, lifting his hand to stroke Loptr's long hair. "Even if you cannot be here permanently, it is good to have you whenever I can."

“Well, you’ve always wanted more than you could have,” Loptr chides, even though he’s smiling. He runs his thumb across Thor’s lips, marvelling at their softness, their warmth. Thor has always been everything that Loptr is not. Sometimes, Loptr had loathed him for it. Now, he doesn’t. He can’t. He’s been away from Thor for so long that every small annoyance is replaced by fondness, by nostalgia.

Loptr is not enough of a fool to think that things will remain this way forever. He _is_ enough of a fool to hope, anyway.

Thor, as always, has an uncanny sense for when Loptr’s thoughts are turning black. He rises to his feet, pulling Loptr up as well, and leads the way out of his chambers, through the halls and into the garden.

“Where are we going?” Loptr asks, and Thor only smiles back at him.

They walk until they’ve left the garden behind them, until the hedges and flowers have become rolling hills, and further still, until they are in the trees. Loptr knows this place well; it had been one of his favourite hiding spots, back when this was his home. It was quiet, barely ever disturbed.

“This place…” Loptr begins in a hushed whisper.

“This place,” Thor murmurs, his hands resting on Loptr’s hips, pushing him gently against the thick tree of a trunk, “is where we first kissed. Do you remember?”

It’s a silly question. Of course Loptr does. He remembers how they’d been young, frightened, desperate. Loki—and he _had_ been Loki then, nobody else—had been defiantly in love, daring Thor to reject him; afraid that he would, and equally afraid that he wouldn’t.

Their kiss then had been messy, lips crushed against each other, hands clenched into fists, hearts beating wildly.

When Thor presses into his space now, Loptr pulls him closer. This time, their kiss is slow, gentle. Loptr's fingers entwine in Thor's hair, not letting him go.

And when Thor whispers, "I love you," into the small gap between their lips, that doesn't come as a surprise either.

Loptr simply smiles, and repeats it back to Thor.


End file.
